percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daughter of Cupid
Hi I'm Valentine but you can call me Val. Well my story starts way back when my mom was alive. December 12,2001 my mom was going to work and my dad was taking care of me. She was talking on the phone when a semi crashed into her. We rushed over to the car and saw nothing but blood and glass. After that all I saw was my dad crying. The next day was the funrel. I was only five, I saw my mothers tomb I couldn't help but cry. Many years past it was a month after my birthday I was 9. My dad couldn't help it but send me away. He said when ever he looked at me all he saw was my mom. I begged him to let me stay ,but he packed all my stuff and drove me to the orphanage. When I got there it looked like a slave house. There were 100s of boys and girls working. Some were in rooms almost dying. I wanted to cry , but I held it in , the lady who owned the orphanage took me from my father and thats the last time a saw him. She showed me my room I un packed my stuff, but what I saw in my bag was my rag doll my mother made her name was Saydie. A girl that looked my age walked in my room. She said "Hello you must be my new room mate Miss Hale told me about,". Then she asked me what my name was I said "My names Valentine but you can call me Val,". I asked her what her name was she said her name was Abgail. She said Miss Hale needs us to wear rags. I refused but she talked me into it. At supper we ate the food we made. I served Miss Hale wine,grapes,and bread. Her room was bigger then our rooms.Hers was as big as my house where I use to live. our room was as big as my bathroom wich our rooms have very tiny beds and very little space.The next morning was school I packed my stuff and I secretly packed saydie. I put on my coat and put my shoes and tights on, then I went to the school house wich was across the lot. I stepped in and there was a teacher writing her name on the board. It said Mrs. Cullen she was very pretty just like my mother. She asked us what are name was because she told us she was the new teacher. She also said that the other teacher left in the night and went to Flordia.The first lesson was reading then sewing for the girls and recess for the boys. The girl that sat by me said "I do not think this is fair girls have to sit here and sew while boys go and have fun!". Then all the girls said YEAH!! then she talked again." People say girls have to be proper but who the heck cares,I know im not proper , but still its not fair". then the boys came in.We all glared at them, I even glared at Jason McGraw he sits behind me and people say he has a crush on me. Then Mrs. Cullen said we need to come up to the board and tell us are name and our parents. " I don't think she gets that some of us don't have parents and just ambanden us here.I was last, "Hi I'm Valentine but you can also call me Val, I do have parents but my mother died in a car crash and my dads alive but he said when ever he saw me all he saw was my mom ,". I saw a tear go down Mrs. Cullens face I could not hold the tears in anymore. When I got outside there was a guy on a horse flying and saying " Valentine Angela come with me,".He touched the growned " Valentine come with me to a place where your like me". Then i said alright and he told me to go pack my stuff at mid night he will be waiting. I looked on my clock and it said 12:00. I got out of bed wearing a T- shirt saying camp half blood. Then Abigail and Jason woke up they said what are you doing. I told them that they could come with me. They put a camp half blood shirt on and packed there stuff.We ran to the horse. He said "Hello I'm Percy Jackson and I will drive you guys to camp half blood,". It was kinda weird with Percy, but I held on for dear life.When we got there it was a very big camp, I saw people fighting with swords and all that stuff. I leaned over so much i fell out and started screaming but then little tiny pink wings flew out of my body. I was kinda shocked, then I flew back up to Percy. When I saw jason face it was like he was really shocked that I have wings and he does not. We landed and then a horse with a human body came too us and said " WOW, that girl with wings really knows how to scream!", Jason yelled " OH COME ON!!". Then Percy went to his cabin and the horsey guy or what ever asked us what are godly parent was. When i looked at Abigail I saw lightning over her head. " Hail Abigail Gaia daughter of Zues". Then jason had a skull over his head. "Hail Jason McGraw Son of Hades. I saw a heart and all that lovie dovey stuff over my head. "Hail Valentine Angela Daughter of Cupid." #*The Girl with Wings* or *Daughter of Cupid* Category:Romance Category:Children of Eros